Duel Academy: The New Generation
by Felx-Belx
Summary: This is the story how our Grandparents, ex-signers and ex-dark signers have passed down their gifts to us. . We have to learn how to get pass Duel Academy, rivalries and our new destinies as the new signers.We are the New Generation of Signers and the top duelists of Duel Academy.
1. Chapter 1

Duel Academy: The New Generation

_A/N: So this is my first story ever. I am a big geek and also I make a little more grammatical errors than most of you guys can tolerate. If I do make a grammar error, please notify me in the most constructive and kindest way possible. Thank you and enjoy the story. (If any of these fictional decks are used in another story besides this one, please notify me and I will change them!)_

**Chapter 1**

As I approached the glass doors of the school, fear and anxiety infested in my thoughts. I have been preparing my decks for every possible situation, but what if I am not ready? The polished, glass doors slid open. There was an entrance duel starting between a girl and an older student. The girl is around my age, just barely 14 or a little older. Her hair is a shiny tint of platinum blonde. Her French braid droops at shoulder length. Her eyes are a stunning shade of grey, and in her irises, you can see a rainbow hidden in the ashy marbles. Light was shining her diamond like dress; each little white colonies of glitter give of a brilliant gleam. The duel disk was a sky blue with an emerald jewel in the center.

"I'll go first and start of with the continuous spell card, _Prism Orb_," says the girl said, bursting with confidence. I have heard about the _Prism _series. With their effects of reversing burn and healing effects and doubling the amount, it can backfire on the user or put the opponent in horrible position.

"Sorry, but now it is time to use my monster effect. I activate the effect of _Voodoo_ _Leech_. When a spell, trap or monster effect is used, I can take control of that card by dis carding _Voodoo Leech_ until _Voodoo Leech_ is removed from my graveyard," said the unnamed boy. A worm-like creature made of yarn and had button eyes, burrowed into the spell card and retrieved it back to his field.

"So you have the _Voodoo _series? They take control of their opponent's field and inflict burn damage as well. I think I can take down your deck!" declared the mysterious girl.

"Alas, Jade Atlas, but my deck is built to negate and destroy your type of deck. Each card has been carefully researched and analyzed before a decision was made. If you think you are going to enter this year, I suggest you go home and crawl back to bed and keep dreaming!" The student gave a menacing glare to Jade. His eyes are the mirrors to his personality: cold, studious and deceiving. Gelled to form a cowlick, his coal hair seemed to trap and drain all the light going through it. His black suit with a red-trim makes one to feel cautious around him. His voice was menacing, but smooth.

"Don't you forget it is still my turn, and I now special summon _Prism Gardna_ from my hand in defense mode! If I send a rock-type monster from my hand, then I can special summon this monster immediately. Now since the monster I sent was _Rejuvenating Statue_, it can be special summoned in attack mode if it was discarded due to a card effect. With that I normal summon level 1, _Light Sorceress _in attack mode. I now tune my level 1 _Light Sorceress_ to my level 3 _Prism Gardna _and to my level 2 _Rejuvenating Statue_. Let the light and dark become one and neutrality take form! I synchro summon level 6 _Prism Warlock_ in attack mode! When he is summoned, my opponent then gains life points equal to half the sum of his attack and defense points. So his attack is 2400 and his defense is at 2000. So 4,400 and half of 4,400 is 2,200. Due to m-I mean your spell card, you take 4,400 points of damage instead of gaining 2,200 points." Wow, her deck is a powerful one. I do not think the duel instructor will make it.

The monster released a vortex of white energy, flowing gracefully through the field that is before it reached the orb. It became darkened and took an appearance of a crooked dagger and rushed towards the older boy.

"Really? You have to try harder than that! I activate the effect of _Voodoo_ _Angel_! If I were to take damage by a card effect, then the damaged is half and this card is sent to the graveyard," he explained with a grin on his face. A rag-doll with sewed on feathers attached to its back appeared. The doll had a different pair of button eyes; they were a dandelion color. He also had two stars on each wing, signifying he is a level 4 monster. _Voodoo Angel_ stood in front of the augmented and morphed ray of energy. Half of the energy was being absorbed head on by the small monster, but the remainder that escaped continued their trek to the boy. He let out a groan of pain. His life points went down to 1800 points.

"Blake Kessler, you really need to stop being a brat. I know you are in charge of the_ Obelisk Blue_ dorm, but don't let that get through your minuscule brain. It's just not healthy. Any who, I place these two cards facedown and end my turn," Jade had a look of nervousness smeared on her face. Blake Kessler is the grandson of Kalin Kessler, whom was my grandfather's friend. Then there was Jade Atlas, granddaughter of the great Jack Atlas, whom was also my grandfather's friend. This is a small coincidence the three of us would be in the same place.

"Tsk. Tsk. Foolish girl, your grandfather would have finished me off now, but you have no more tricks up your sleeves, so if you don't mind I'll start my turn. I draw and reveal the monster I just drew. It is _Voodoo_ _Mage_. When I draw this card, I can reveal it and special summon it on my field in defense mode! Then when a dark or spellcaster monster is special summoned, I can special summon this card, _Voodoo Spirit_ in attack mode. I activate my continuous spell card, _Voodoo_ _Soul Catcher_. Whenever a _Voodoo _monster is sent to the graveyard, this gains 1 _Spirit_ counter. If I send this card to the graveyard, I can special summon a monster whose level is equal to the number of counters on this card from my removed from play or graveyard," Blake appeared to think he placed a clever trap and the duel was already his. I scan his field. With 0 attack and defense points, _Voodoo Spirit _resembled a _ghost token_ from _Damage translation_ mixed with a _Spirit Reaper_. The purple cloak was surrounding the body. It had a figure of a sock, but with long skinny arms attached to it. There were 5 stars on the cloak, so it is a level 5 monster or so I assume. With 1300 attack and 2000 defense points, _Voodoo Mage_ is a rag-doll with two dark purple button eyes. Its body seems to be ripped apart and sewn together again. The monster was holding a sewing pin, but the pin had a glass orb where the loop for the string usually would go be. Three small green orbs were floating around the dark mist inside the ball. So _Voodoo Mage_ is a level three monster, but does the green coloring signifies it is a tuner monster? I can't assume anything right now.

"Blake I don't think you want to send out your best monster out right now. It would be a tragedy if something would happen to it. Don't you think, Blakey boy?" Jade was forcing Blake to send out his best monster, so _Voodoo Mage _is in fact a tuner monster!

"I told you to never call me 'Blakey'! I. AM. NOT. A. CHILD! Let coldness of my heart and the darkness from my soul pour out and infest the living! Let hatred and evil possess this world! Take shape,_ Voodoo Queen_!" It appeared all shadows in the room went to his side of the duel field and begun to create a cyclone. The lights were flickering on and off. A purple flame surrounded the cyclone of shadows. Green pupils were present from the inside of the cyclone. The monster emerged and broke the flames and cyclone. It was a large porcelain doll. She had cracks across all over her and her left eye was missing. She had light-brown, witch-like hair. Her dress was made-up of rags that were sewn together, and she had a necklace with a ruby pendant attached in the middle of the chain. In the hole of her eye, there was a green light inside of her. She has 3000 attack and 2500 defense points.

"I activate my trap card, _Prism Burst_! When my monster summons a monster with attack points and defense points higher than the only _Prism_ monster one my field, then I can destroy both monsters and we both gain life points equal to the difference. So 4,400 subtracted by 5,500 you would gain 1,100 points. Sadly due to _Prism Orb_, it turns to 2,200 points of damage instead and you lose," Jade explained, pointing her finger at Blake. Both monsters started to crack and a white light rushed out of their shells and surged to the levitating orb. When the orb, in the center of the building, was high in the air, the sunlight bounced of and created a wondrous light show. The energy surrounded the orb and was consumed by the sphere made of glass. A beam of black lighting was spat out and hit both duelists.

"Gwaaaaaaaah! Jade, I will get you for this!" Blake spat out with a raspy voice filled with venom. I was awestruck at her power. When I duel her it would be a long one. Is my deck really prepared for this? Will I pass my duel or am I going to fail? These are the thoughts that plagued my mind now.


	2. Chapter 2

Duel Academy: The New Generation

_A/N: Ok, here is Ch.2 of my series. Hopefully this will satisfy you and your reading needs! I am a big geek and also I make a little more grammatical errors than most of you guys can tolerate. If I do make a grammar error, please notify me in the most constructive and kindest way possible. Thank you and enjoy the story. (If any of these fictional decks are used in another story besides this one, please notify me and I will change them!)_

"_Sorry little bro, but my "DARK Doll Anne: gains an extra 500 points for every "DARK" monster on the field and I have 4 others, "DARK Doll Rup", "DARK Token: Sad Boy of Flames", and "DARK Warrior Mask". Since" DARK Doll Anne" has 2000 attack points, now she has 4000 attack points. Due to "DARK Warrior Mask" monster effect, any monster with the type or attribute I chose can't be summoned and if there is any monster of the declared type or attribute, then those monsters are destroyed. Due to "DARK Doll Rup", effects of "DARK" monsters besides "DARK Doll" monsters are amplified. So I now chose two attributes and two types. I choose Light and Wind as the attributes. Also I choose Fairy and Dragon type monsters. Dave, your monsters fit the description. You have 2 "Sunny Pixies", 1 "Spiritua, Dragon of the Ancient Forest", 1 "Spirit of the Breeze" and 1 "Regulus" on the field. So all of those cards are destroyed. Finally I send my continuous spell card "Dark Fire Portrait" to destroy 1 continuous spell or trap card on the field to make 1 "DARK Token: Sad Boy of Flames" into a level 1 tuner monster. I send "Discord" to the graveyard and make my only token from a level 4 non-tuner monster into a level 1-tuner monster. I tune my level 1 "DARK Token: Sad Boy of Flames" to my level 1 "DARK Mask" and my level 6 "DARK Doll Anne". Let the dark spirits within these items merge with the light and create a new world of balance! I synchro summon "Gypsy of the Dark Fate"! When she is summoned, I am allowed to remove from play a "DARK monster" from my graveyard and you lose life points equal to the monster's attack points. I remove from play "DARK Doll Anne" and you lose 2000 points of damage. So you are left with 1000 points on the fourth turn. Now I attack! Her attack points are at 2800 and they increase by 400 when she attacks and she loses 800 when she is attacked, same with her defense points that are at 3600, so you lose! **SPIRIT BURST!**"_

As the memory played in my mind, I decide to switch my "Spirit Deck" with my new deck. This will surely defeat my older sister Victoria. Even with her "_Cursed" _deck, this deck will make this duel a difficulty for her. My grandparents Yusei Fudo and Aki Izayo, both presented the both of us with two decks. Of course due to my sister being the oldest, she got to chose first. Where as my sister ended up with a new deck, I was left with an old deck that was constructed by both of my grandparents on my father's side and that was also a combination of a deck from my grandparents on my mother's side. In kindergarten my teacher Ms. Luna, I did not catch her last name, helped my light deck become a powerful _Spirit_ Deck and she gave me 5 new cards with the deck as well. Those cards were _Ancient Fairy Dragon_, _Regulus_, _Kuribon_, _Sunlight Unicorn_ and _Ancient Forest_. After years passed, I became an exceptional duelist with that deck, up until three days ago. I lost to my older sister, whom is testing me today. I don't know if I can make it. Also, when she gets mad or frustrated during a duel, her psychic powers activate. She inherited those powers from grandma Aki, but apparently they are weak compared to Grandma Aki's powers when she was younger.

_"BZZZZZZZ! David Fudo enter the Testing Arena for your Entrance Duel_!" The sirens on the machine kept flashing yellow and white. I took a long, deep breath in and exhaled. I place my Light blue duel-disk, encrusted with golden-colored orbs. I went up the stage and I saw my older sister. She looks different from the last time I saw her. Her bang-less, short, dark-brown hair is now long, with a plum colored streak. She has bangs that covered the whole left side of her face. Her raven hair makes her seem to give her more of an edge. Her natural tanned skin has gotten a little lighter; it is like peanut butter instead of caramel now. Those spheres that used to be filled of serenity and joy are now filled with coldness and hate. She is wearing a black hoodie over her ruby and charcoal striped-pattern shirt and a long black skirt. Her duel disk is all black with a big blood-red jewel in the center; the other jewels are a deep, dark, violet color.

"Hello, Davey. It is good to see you again and you have grown too! Well, I can't just let you join duel academy so easily can I? You need to show me what you got. Now let's duel!" I activated my duel-disk and immediately drew the 5 cards from the top and my deck.

"Duel!" We both said in unison and before I can call first, she beat me too it.

"I go first, Dave. I draw and reveal to special summon it in defense mode. I special summon _The Cursed: Annabelle_! When a "_Cursed_" monster is special summoned, I can special summon this card in attack mode. I special summon _The Cursed: Rupert_! Now time for both of there other effects. When they are special summoned, the owner immediately loses 500 attack points." A rag doll with big baby-doll eyes, red-curly hair and 3 freckles on her cheeks glared at me. Her child-sized body rotated to face the right of her and those eye became clouded with a black mist. A portal opened up and a pale boy in a blue sailor suit appeared. His black pebbles for eyes are minuscule in his pale face. Both dolls faced my sister. _Annabelle _concentrated negative energy into a sphere. From the orb, a giant hand with demonic claws sprouted and attached to her. Robert's body had a purple aura surrounding him. Next thing I saw was the hand after my sister and slashed her dress. After that the aura from Robert zapped my sister, leaving her smiling and smirking. "I place two cards face down and end my turn. Go David and make this turn count, this is the only turn you will have to beat me."

"Ok. My turn and I draw. I activate my Field Spell, _Luminous Spark_, from my hand. Now 'Light' attribute monsters gain 500 attack points. Now I summon from my hand _Rainbow Pegasus_. Due to him being the only monster on my field I can special summon a level four or lower 'Light' monster from my hand! I summon my level four _Sunlight Unicorn_! After that, I use the _Light wave Tuning _spell card. I can select one 'Light' non-tuner monster on the field and it becomes a tuner monster. I select my _Rainbow Pegasus _as the target. So I tune my level 3 'Light' tuner monster,_ Rainbow Pegasus_ to my level 4 non-tuner monster S_unlight Unicorn_. Let peace, light and harmony bind to the darkness and destroy the curse of the wicked! I synchro summon _Ancient Guardian: Fairy Queen! _Due to my _Rainbow Pegasus_' effect, if the special summoned monster, in this case _Sunlight Unicorn_, is removed from the field, I lose half of my life points." The spirit of the white horse with the multi-colored wings appeared from my duel disk. Quickly, _Rainbow Pegasus_ ran straight to me. A sharp pain filled infiltrated my body, making me groan and wince. This power was only present when my sister was mad. I wonder why is she mad.

"Awe! Did you get a booboo? I'm sure mommy will come if I call. How about Daddy? I know he will come to pick you up. Should we call the rest of the family and tell them their favorite cousin, their favorite nephew, their star child is hurt? I'm pretty sure you would love that! I am sure you love the attention! I am sure you love the glory! I am sure you love being in the spotlight! David 'the star student', David ' the golden boy', 'David will be an extraordinary duelist!' 'David is going to be big!' I bet you love that to!" The lights begun to swing back and forth, first slowly, then the pace and force went to the maximum. When the two lights hit each other and broke, the other light bulbs exploded as well. As my sister's rage continued, the damage became worse. The walls started cracking and chunks of the ceiling fell. Objects with even a slightest trace of metal inside it started to implode, where as objects that were plastic started to melt.

"I end my turn with this facedown." I set the trap card she gave me before she left to Duel Academy. Her hair is a wavy mess, her dress is torn and she worn a devilish grin. She looks like a maniac who just got jumped by angry cats.

"Now, let's see your proper punishment shall we. I draw and I activate my trap card, _Strings of the Cursed Puppet_! I can select one monster on your field and equip it with this trap card. I can use that monster as I please, but for the price of 500 life points. Even worse, for you, is that you are paying that price!" Six strings glowing blue shot out of the trap card and slithered through the field. They rose up and had stricken my monster. Quickly, the strings latched on and wrapped themselves and made retreated to my sister with _Ancient Guardian: Fairy Queen_. When she was placed into her new position, I felt my energy being sucked right out of me.

"I activate my trap card! This trap card is the one you gave me, _Broken Curse_! When a monster is equipped with an opponent's trap, monster or spell card then I can negate the card. This card only works if I pay 800 points. Due to _Ancient Guardian: Fairy Queen_'s effect, my life points double on the turn I have less than half of my life points. So after my trap's effect, I will have 1200. After my monster's effect I will have 2400 life points." I silently let out a sigh of relief. A white mist poured from my trap card, and filled the crumbling arena. The mist swirled around my sister and her own trap card. It disintegrated the trap card and the school stopped deteriorating. _Ancient Guardian: Fairy Queen _fluttered back to my field.

" I now equip, _The Cursed: Annabelle_ with the _Cursed Pendant_ equip spell card. Now she has an extra 1000-attack boost to her 2000 attack points, but I have to pay 1000 points. Now I equip _The Cursed: Rupert_ with a monster from my hand. That monster is _The Cursed: Maori Mask_ and _The Cursed: Rupert_ gains 1000 attack points, but I lose 500 points. I have 1000 life points left and I activate my facedown, _Cursed Life_. I can switch a number of monsters on my field equal to the monsters on your field in addition of that, their effects immediately activate and any card equipped to the monster. I switch _The Cursed: Annabelle_ with your _Ancient Guardian: Fairy Queen_. Now you suffer 1500 points of damage, where as I can gain 500 points for every other monster on my field." The rag doll moved towards me with a feeling of harm and evil surrounding her. When my monster left my field to leave me with that doll, I felt as if I SHOULD feel unsafe and scared. The doll's head slowly turned 180˚. Her eyes were focused on my chest and then they turned black. A giant hand made from the shadows of the room rose from the ground and lunged towards me. When it made contact I felt all the warmth, all the happiness, all the courage draining away. I fell and was thrown a couple feet like, well a rag doll. I looked at the two dolls; they were laughing and enjoying the sight of me being helpless and scared. I slowly got up. I want to quit, but my monster looks at me with a glint in her eye. I know I should stay. I limped back to my position on the field and only focused on _Fairy Queen_.

"Are you done with your turn yet or are you taking a break? I really need to get going to look for my dorm now, Vicky." She glared at me for calling her by her childhood name.

" I activate the field spell _Dark Museum of the Occult_. During my standby phase, for every dark attribute monster on the field, my opponent loses 100 life points and for every dark attribute monster in my graveyard, my opponent loses 200 life points. By sending one card from my hand I can destroy one face-up card on my opponents side of the field. I send _Necro-Face _from my hand to the graveyard and destroy your _Fairy Queen._ When this effect is resolved, then I am unable to attack this turn," as she spoke the field went from a bright barrier, into an dusty hall with voodoo dolls, millennium items, possessed or haunted items and a coffin, that was hanging from the ceiling, came and encased _Fairy Queen in it_, "I end my turn at that." She smiled to herself as she noticed the fear in my eyes.

"I draw. Now it is my standby phase and I gain 500 life points by revealing _Golden_ _Ladybug_ from my hand, but do to _Annabelle_'s effect I lose 500 points as well. Now by tributing _Annabelle_, I can special summon monsters from my hand, deck or graveyard that equal to her level, eight, but they are destroyed during the battle phase. I special summon _Fairy Archer_, _Pixie Archer_, and_ Concentrated Light_ from my deck. I now normal summon _Sprite Archer. _I activate _Fairy Archer_'s special effect. I can inflict damage equal to the number of face up 'Light' monsters x 400. I cannot attack with _Fairy_ Archer the turn this effect is activated. I have 4 'light' monsters. So you lose 1600 points and you had a total of 1500 points. You lose. **_HEAVEN'S ARROW_!**" A shiny light filled _Fairy Archer's _arrow and sped past through the field and hit my sister. An explosion occurred and it blinded my vision. I hear laughter fill the ruins of what used to be the arena.

"I activate my face down, _Spirit Burst_, by destroying all the cards on the field, I can choose one monster in either graveyard and we both loose attack points equal to the target's level x 200. I choose your _Ancient Guardian: Fairy Queen_. You lose again, Dave." A humongous twister of a purple light surrounded the both of us, but I doubt my sister is feeling the burning sensation and the feeling of rocks being shat at you right at this moment. I fell onto my knees and begun passed out. The last thing I saw before my vision became pitch-black was a purple mark on her arm.

"Wake up. Mr. David Fudo, you have to wake up now," says a woman. My eyelids opened up and I saw I was in a white room. I took a good view of the room and as I was about to ask for the results, the kind lady quickly answered my question. It was as if she read my mind! "You are in the Ra yellow dorm. Even though most who fail the tests are either dismissed or placed in Slifer Red, the counselor saw the video of your duel and thought you are a marvel. He believes that you have will go pro and even be the _King of Games_, if you practice with your deck a little more. Tomorrow you will go to your dorm and get your uniform, but for now you need to rest." The lady, who I assume is the nurse, left and I closed my eyes and drift off to sleep.


End file.
